1991 HOLLY - Bathing Baby 15" BADEBABY 18002 - Gotz Play Doll
This Gotz Play Doll HOLLY was produced in 1991; she measures 38 cm/15" tall and has a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 18002. She is a bald baby doll with blonde HAIR TYPE hair; she wears a bucket sun hat matching the fabric of her swim suit. She appears to have BLUE "sleepy-eyes(?)" with a DECAL(?) eye design. She is a BATHING BABY, which is an all-vinyl, articulated doll, "NEWBORN/BABY" 'baby doll. This Gotz Doll is classified as a "'BATHING BABY" or BADEBABY (in German). These baby dolls are 100% waterproof and are meant to be bathed, or placed into water (ex. a swimming pool). Their bodies are made completely of vinyl; they are hard-bodied dolls. As this is pictured in the accessory section of the 1991 Gotz Doll Catalog, it may have originally come with accessories, or accessories were available for individual purchase (ex. the bathtub; the bathing set; the bath towel; extra swim suit, etc). Catalog Information Doll Name: HOLLY Year Produced: 1991 Doll ID or Catalog Code: 18002 Doll Height: 38cm/15" Torso Material: VINYL Body Type: HARD-BODIED German Classification: BADEBABY German Classification (in English): Bathing Baby Doll Category: PLAY DOLL Doll Collection/Line/Series: ENTER Neckstamp Mold #: ENTER Original Cost of Doll: PLEASE ENTER Original Country of Production: PLEASE ENTER Physical Characteristics Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR Hair Length: BALD Hair Type: UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Hair Description: Bald baby doll with blonde TYPE hair; she wears a floppy sun hat matching her swimsuit. Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES(?) Eye Color: BLUE EYES Eye Design: DECAL(?) Other Physical Characteristics: NONE Articulation Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will have an internal articulation mechanism referred to as an articulation joint, and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to identify the articulation type on a doll as many dolls will share the same face mold but will have different body types. ARTICULATION TYPE: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE) MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or rotate only. Ex. Most AG-style body types will fit within this category. ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: Neck; both shoulders; both hips INTERNAL ARTICULATION MECHANISM: PLEASE ENTER Original Outfit Please provide a detailed description of the original outfit that this doll came in, along with any accessories, below. Original Box Please provide a photo of the original box that this doll came in, below. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Hard-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Vinyl Torso Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Badebaby = Bathing Baby Category:15" Baby Dolls Category:Bald Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Dolls with Swim Suits - Girls Category:Baby Dolls that are Waterproof Category:DOLLS THAT ORIGINALLY CAME WITH ACCESSORIES Category:Multi-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Newborn/Baby - Baby Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE TYPE